1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a game table for playing a sport game, and more particularly to a game table having a rotatable table board with a hockey game.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional game table with a rotatable table board. The table board is pivotally mounted on a table body. Two table faces of the table board are respectively formed with two different games such as a pool table face and a hockey table face. Accordingly, the game table can provide at least two sport games for players to play.
When playing hockey game with the conventional game table, air is blown out of the hockey table face for reducing frictional force between the puck and the hockey table face and enhancing sliding movement of the puck thereon. A common structure to such conventional game table is that the table board is formed with a space therein, and numerous small orifices are densely distributed over the hockey table face. A fan is used to blow air into the space. The air can flow out of the hockey table face through the orifices to create floating effect.
The applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,797 discloses a game table with using modes convertible by way of rotation. In this game table, a fan is mounted at one end of the table body for blowing air into a space of the table board. After blown into the space, the air flows out of the hockey table face of the table board through the orifices of the hockey table face.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,902 discloses a rotary game table in which a fan is directly disposed in the table board to blow air out of the hockey table face through the orifices.
Both the game tables of the above two patents have some defects. First, the air space formed in the table board is a totally wide space with a considerably large capacity and there is no buffering or pressure reservation medium between the fan and the space. Therefore, when the air is blown into the space by the fan, the air will rapidly expand to abruptly reduce the wind pressure. The farther the place is away from the fan, the more quickly the pressure of the place is reduced. In this case, the wind pressure indifferent positions of the space can be hardly unified. The large pressure difference causes the air to flow out from the orifices in specific positions. As a result, it is impossible to provide a uniform floating effect on the hockey table face.
Moreover, in the conventional structure, no flow guide design is arranged in the space of the table board. Therefore, the air blown into the space tends to cause turbulence in the space. This leads to poor flowing efficiency of the air and interference between airflows. As a result, the air can hardly flow over the entire space. Also, the turbulence makes it hard for the air to flow out from the orifices.
In addition, another conventional game table is shown in FIGS. 1 to 4 of the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,224, which is not designed with any rotary mechanism and the fan thereof is inadaptable to a rotary game table. Although multiple wind-guiding channels are arranged in the game table, the wind-guiding channels are independent from each other so that the airflows cannot flow between the wind-guiding channels to supplement wind pressure to each other, and the wind pressure of the ends of the wind-guiding channels will quickly drop. Furthermore, in this conventional structure, the fan is installed in an air room member, which has a wide internal space. After the air goes into the air room member, the wind pressure will rapidly drop, and turbulence will be occurred in the air room member too. Therefore, the using effect of such structure is also poor.